Mahinui
Upon traveling the expanse of Hyrule, he follows his footsteps back to where his journey first began, determined to find a more permanant cause to anchor his loyalties to. Having been approached by several parties, Mahinui knows that his decision will not impact the world, but rather his own future. Holding in his mind that nothing but change is permanent, he holds out for the one defining chapter in his journey. Background Born Mahinui Kuhyo Gnowa, a merchant's son, Mahinui was the eldest child with three brothers and two sisters. Living in one of the largest houses on the east side of Subrosia, Mahinui lived with many aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Spending a good deal of his life on the shores, Mahinui heard many stories from the pirates that lived next door. Tales of deserts and forests, epic quests across blue skies and oceans, and the vast number of monsters and people of so many races. The thought of heading out filled Mahinui with great ambition. His family worked in the trading market, they had benefited from the first strange artifacts that made their way to Subrosia. As long as he could remember, he had been aiding his Grandfather, Father, and Uncles. They all worked in the same area, selling wares of all kinds. He enjoyed the work, but was much more interested in the work of his Great-Grandfather, Kuhyo. His ancestor had been a great explorer in his time, traveling the kingdoms in search of glory and honor. Mahinui, along with his brothers and friends, often adventured though many of the uninhabited areas of Subrosia. The lands outside Subrosia were wild and untamed, with vast treasures that are beyond imagination. The marketplace was always busy with people moving about, the merchants were making great profit. Mahinui wanted to make his fortune the way his Great-Grandfather had. Traveling to the unknown reaches of Hyrule, into Holodrum, and even beyond that. His family never rejected the idea but thought it to be reckless. To avoid this obsession with exploration, his parents sent him to a Hylian school. His first experience outside Subrosia failed to make the impression his parents desired. He was completely drawn into the amazing new cultures that were out there. The school he was sent to was a small, secluded one. He learned to speak in the common dialects of the region, and experienced many of the new cultures. His classmates consisted of four Kokiri, five Hylians, one Zora, and himself. The school was on the outskirts of Lake Hylia, there were many different creatures for him to observe, as well as a community of Zola. He spent four years learning the many ways of Hyrule. Upon his return home he brought a great expanse of ideas to his families business. Though, his family asked that he return to the market. He then began his proposition of treasure hunting. This idea was greeted with annoyed looks, laughter, and mocking statements. He was not discouraged though; he would work until they saw the light. His brothers and sisters, jealous of his adventures, all demanded to be enrolled. One day as his two youngest brothers had begun their "steal from the tourist game"; Mahinui saw that the item that they held was very mysterious and rare. Surely, there was more out there in the land of Hyrule. The many possible treasures were enough to settle what he had been debating for some time. The chance to find these rare things to bring back to Subrosia was a great cause. Mahinui would collect many amazing treasures, and return home triumphantly. The sale of these findings would be astronomical. The greatest of these though, would remain as family treasures and artifacts. The possible riches that he could find were endless. He was determined to find valuable artifacts that he could enshrine back in Subrosia. With the current flow of outsiders into Subrosia, the demand of imported goods was great. Mahinui would find that the search for rarities is a long and strenuous one. Mahinui sets out on the traditional journey of the Hero of a thousand faces. He headed out for Hyrule with his grandfathers' blessing, planning to return with great riches. Over the course of his travels, he has seen his fair share of suffering and apathy. His has taken a more straightforward look at his life and decided that there is no room in this kingdom for kindness, espcially from that of a foreigner. Jade Laurel Society Having accumulated a great deal of riches in his ventures, he has made concessions and arangemnets to send most of it back to his family. While he has become untrusting of the natives here, he has dropped the majority of his cynicism and anger, left only with a simple sense of understanding. Having taken these things into consideration he recently achieved a sense of calmness and peace. His experience has grown greatly, his reputation swelling ever higher. His ambitions and aspirations have not changed, though they have been placed into a broader perspective. Over the long time spent in Hyrule, Mahinui gathered vast amounts of wealth using his skills as a master merchant and mercenary. Collecting a sizable group of like-minded individuals, he formed a society that would strive to build an underworld for Hyrule. Shady business being the core of Subrosian economy, he entered many contract with prominent members of the realms. The only guild to take secracy to an outrageous level, the JLS was scorned by all other orangizations. Most of them did so as a means to protect themselves from infiltration. At one point, the JLS had operatives in every major guild. Recently, the guild has gone public, allowing for smoother interaction with the other groups. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters